Not Quite Love
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Thirty Sentences... Thirty moments... A little look into the sanity that is Bryan and Queen.


I've hit a BryanQueen idea spree!! And I'm actually enjoying writing these thirty sentence thingys lol! So you'll probably see more of them from me soon!

You know the whole del by now... So just...

ENJOY!

_**

* * *

**_

_**#1-Atonement- **_

He's done many bad things in his life. She couldn't give a rat's ass, she's no angel, and be dammed if she wanted one for a lover. (We'll rot in hell together)

_**#2- Justified- **_

'I'm not apoligizing for calling you gay!' Queen bellows, so close their noses bump. 'I've never seen you with a woman! What d'you expect me to think?!'

_**#3- Bathing-**_

He steps into his bathroom full of rage. Two minutes, and a bar of soap later, he steps out just as full off shock as he was rage. (GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!) His missing pocky could wait until after she was done in the tub...

_**#4- Hope-**_

'He'll be okay.' Queen squeezes her twin's hand tightly. 'The fucking bastard's took stubborn to die like that...'

_**#5- Confidence-**_

Bryan is drunker than a skunk when he trips over the bed post, and lands on top of her. And even through her anger, she wants to cry when he kisses her hard and murmurs. 'I love you Queen.' (She believes every word)

_**#6- Sorrow-**_

'Just cry already.' Bryan snaps, even as he stands beside her at her twin's grave. 'I'm getting tired of watching you bite your lip.' (You need to move on)

_**#7-X-ray-**_

Most days he can read Queen like a book, but when she's in one of her moods (like the one she's in now) Bryan thinks that maybe he doesn't know her at all... and maybe it's safer to run for it!

_**#8- Love-**_

Queen'll never admit it, especially to him, but she loves Bryan as much as she's able...

_**#9-Opposite-**_

Despite what everyone else may think, the only difference they see is she _**hates**_ hockey with a passion. (_Woman... _What happened to my game?!)

_**#10- Danger-**_

On any given day Bryan would rather let Boris stick a thousand knives into him than suffer another of Queen's hormonal mood swings. (Suck it up bastard! You're the one that got me pregnant!)

_**#11- Tolerance-**_

'If you weren't Bryan's favourite food...' She glared at the lobster wiggling in the pot atop their stove... 'I would'a called take out an hour ago! Now quit squriming and die already!' (She can't cook to save her soul)

_**# 12- Evening-**_

She always looked most beautiful to him at twilight.

_**#13- Reality-**_

No matter how much time passes, Queen still stares at the cold stone, unable to believe it's her lover laying forever beneath it.

_**#14- Naivety-**_

'I don't understand Queen...' Monica starts as she stumbles after the older, fuming girl. 'Why'd you tell her to stay away from Byran then call her a garden tool?'

_**#15-Weddings-**_

'Don't look at me like that!' Queen rages ignoring the startled guests as she stomps towards her lover. 'I don't care if I did catch this shitty bunch of flowers (damn Mariah anyway!), we're not, I repeat, _**not**_, getting married!"

_**#16- Reassurances-**_

'Will you quit complaining, and get into the seat already!' Bryan snarles as his extremely pregnant lover tries to squeeze in beside hin on the Ferris Wheel. 'If you get stuck I'll just yank you out.'

_**#17- Storm-**_

There kid just _had_ to be born in the middle of a blizzard... did she?

_**#-18- Quality-**_

She stares blankly at the thousand or so red roses in her bed, and instantly starts snapping their bulbs from the stems. 'If he thinks this is going to butter me up, Byran's barking up the wrong tree. It's quality not quantity you jackass!' Next time, there was a single tiger lilly sitting on her pillow... (He saw it in a vase the next day)

_**# 19- Evolve-**_

All it takes is a butcher knife lodged into his chair very close to certain _**very**_ important parts for Bryan to realize that strip clubs aren't such an important part of_ "boys' night out" _after all.

_**#20- Beauty-**_

Queen likes the way Bryan thinks, simply because her logic's just as messed up as his. But they have their own way of seeing things, and not else really matters.

_**#21- Useful-**_

They were almost caught, that last time in the changing room between matches, and, in their haste, decided the broom closet just down the hall is as good a place as any...

_**#22- Family-**_

Byran watches Queen nursing their child, and thinks nothing could ever make him feel more at peace.

_**#23- Yearning- **_

Their friends strive to get them married so they can forget about their pasts and move on... Bryan and Queen easily make them see that butting into their personaly lives isn't the best decision...

_**#24-Patience- **_

'I don't know what Ray sees in that Mariah, she's bossy, loud, annoying, and rud- Bryan, why are you staring at me like that?'

_**#25- Instincts-**_

Queen's instincts are telling her the soda can in her hand would look lovely lodged in his face right now... Bryan's instincts tell him he better learn how to duck faster...

_**#26- Youthful-**_

'BRYAN! CAN I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR?! CAN I?! CAN I?! CAN I?! CAN-' After the third '_Can I' _Bryan's learned to mentally block out Tyson's hyperactive four-year-old while babysitting him, and hopes against all hope his brat doesn't turn out as bad when Queen gives birth.

_**#27- Appointment-**_

'Bryan! You'll either come to the ultra-sound with me or you're not getting any sex for the next year!'

_**#28- Sound-**_

Arguing with Queen is like music to Byran's ears. (Hearing her voice tells him he's not dreaming, she's really there with him)

_**#29- Pain -**_

She's a constant headache, and Bryan cherishes each migraine.

_**#30- Sportsmanship-**_

A mortified Bryan sinks farther into his seat as Queen reminds him yet again why the children try to keep their wonderful mother away from events. Said woman screeches from the sidelines 'REF! REEEEF! YEAH YOU! SHIT HEAD! CHEAT MY KID AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!'

* * *

OMG I loved that last one... Well I loved them all... I wanna do some more of these, so maybe I'll go do that now!

Well I hope you all liked it, and please review if you wanna!

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
